Shadow is WHAT?
by pyrus0zero
Summary: Shadow has chosen to take Silver under his wing and train him in the way of using Chaos. While this is Happening, the ponies and Freedom Fighters descover Shadow has been keeping a secret. Shadow is Silver's father. Follow them as they try to solve a mystery that only Shadow apparently knows. If Shadow is Silver's Father, then who is the mother?


Equestra.

A land of peace and harmony. Where many creatures live in together. Dragons, yaks, birds, bears, and of course ponies. This land is ruled by the twin sisters, Celestia and Luna. However, in a little town called Ponyville, they peace will be shocked by a surprising discovery.

It all started on day just outside the town

/

A whitish hedgehog by the name of Silver quickly jumped away and on to a tree branch away from his attacker. A black hedgehog by the name of Shadow responded by jumping on to a branch parallel to Silver's. After a brief moment of eye contact the two hedgehogs charged at one another, Silver with his 'heart of wind' dash, Shadow with a similar dash equal in speed. They collided kicks upon a central foot hold in between their previous places.

Just as quickly as the impacted each other, the both flashed away and reappeared in a different area once again colliding attacks. The two enemies kept disappearing and reappearing to meet each others blows. Shadow and Silver then collided there forearms in an attempted to overrule the others strength.

Shadow, seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, took a leap back and fired a series of chaos spears at Silver. The telepath was able to dodge them and returned fire with his own blasts of psychic power. Seeing he was in his adversary's blind spot he bolted ahead attempting a sweep kick to bring him down. However Silvers reflexives were quick and jumped, avoiding the kick. He then sent the black one in the air with a psychic wave.

Thinking the battle was now in his favor he used his power to levitate and charged his opponent. Shadow however was able to think just as fast as his opponent. He activated his hover-skates which kept him stable in the air and charged up is hand and fired chaos spears the hedgehog about to rush him.

Silver, startled quickly pulled back and forged a barrier between him and the oncoming energy blasts, once he blocked them all, he quickly throw brushes at Shadow. Much to his surprise, which this black hedgehog was apparently good at doing, Shadow disappeared before the bushes made impact. Silver eased himself back down to the ground and looked around to find his enemy, but to no avail.

'Where did he go?' Silver wondered. His pondering was interrupted by a sudden break in the silence.

"Up here!" Silver flinched and looked up to see shadow coming down at him. Before Silver could make any move, Shadow planted his foot in Silvers face and force him to the ground with Shadow's foot on top of his head

"Your quick, and talented. However that wont be enough to beat me" The black hedgehog stated confidently.

Both fighters were then heard someone clapping their hands. They turned to see Amy Rose coming to them with a smile. She held 2 towels for both of them and said, "That's enough, don't you think?"

Shadow said nothing. He just took his foot off Silver and walked to Amy. Silver forced himself up and said, "But training isn't over yet!"

Shadow grabbed the towel and wiped himself off. Once he was done, he said, "We'll take a short break then continue."

"But..."

"Silver," Amy said getting him to look at her. "You need to rest."

Silver sigh as he took the towel from her. Shadow simply left and went over to a hill where the mane 6 and freedom fighters all having a picnic. Twilight and Pinkie went to him and gave him a drink and sandwich. Shadow smiled to them and kissed both on the cheek.

"Thanks girls," he said as sat down and ate with Twilight and Pinkie sitting a on both sides of him. Silver and Amy came too and joined everyone/pony.

Sonic was eating with Rainbow Dash eating and leaning on him were beside Pinkie. Rarity and Sike was doing the same only spike was leaning on her. Knuckles and Applejack was side by side. Fluttershy and Tails were next. Amy and Silver were right in front of Shadow and the girls. Lastly was Rouge and Omega. Omega being a robot just stood by the group and watched.

Amy glared over to Shadow while trying to tent to Silver's bruises and said, "Shadow, did you really have to hurt Silver so much?"

Shadow looked up to Amy and simply said, "He'll heal."

Silver moved to Shadow's defiance and said, "Amy, I was the one who asked Shadow to train me remember?"

Rouge suddenly laughed behind a cup she was drink. She put the cup down and said, "Still hard to imagine Shadow as a teacher. Remember those days of training?"

/

 _Sliver's first day of training_

"So Shadow, What're you Gonna Teach me first? A brand new Technique? How to sense energy? What about how to fly?" Silver asked excited about having Shadow train him. Silver was self taught and an orphan so he had no one to teach him exept the ones at the orphanage where he grew up.

"Dodge!" Shadow suddenly yelled before kicking Silver so hard he was sent flying and collided with a tree.

 _the next day_

Silver was breathing heavily on all for after a rough day of training. He slowly stood up looking very beat up and wipes some sweet from his head.

'Wow. Training with Shadow is really difficult, but I think I'm finally getting the hang of it' Silver thought then suddenly.

"Dodge!" Shadow yelled before shooting Silver in the face with a point blank Chaos Blast.

"What? GAAAHHH!"

 _Dinner_

Silver was covered in bandages as he waited for his meal. He was so tired and beat from the training, he didn't have the energy to go back to Mobius. Lucky Twilight chose to let him stay for the night. He along with Twilight and Spike were waiting for Shadow as it was Shadow's turn to cook. Shadow came in with the dishes of carrot and watercress salad.

As Shadow was setting the plates, he suddenly stopped infront of Silver and randomly punched him in the face before yelling, "DODGE!"

/

Everyone but Silver and Amy laughed. He looked down embarrassed while she tried to stay focus on tending without glaring at Shadow. Twilight wasn't laughing either as when Shadow hit Silver in the castle, he made a Silver shaped hole in the wall which took a while to fix.

"Why did you have to hit him during dinner?" Twilight asked.

"To teach him to always be ready" Shadow simply said as her took a bite of his sandwich.

"Amy I'm fine!" Silver whined as he pulled away from the pink hedgehog. "My chaos power can take care of minor bruises"

Amy frowned and said, "Thats no reason not to take care of yourself"

"Amy!" Silver whined "Shadow tell her!"

Shadow just ate his food without looking at him. He smirked and said, "Listen to her, Silver."

Everyone smiled at Silver.

Shadow got up and said, "Come on Silver. Back to training"

"Oh um right!" Silver quickly finished his food before following.

"Wait!" Amy said as she picked up the first aid kit and followed. "Shadow the Hedgehog! You better not hurt Silver too rough again!"

Everyone laughed as they watched the trio leave. Aj looked at everyone/everypony and asked, "Has y'all notice how Shadow has been acting with Silver?"

they all looked at Applejack confused before looking at each other then back to AJ. Rarity was the first to ask, "Whatever do you mean, darling?"

"Ah mean Shadow may be acting rough with Sliver, but something about it seems off. Shadow teaching Twilight, I can understand, but he took Silver in a little too easily."

Tails pondered for a moment and added, "Now that you mention it. Shadow and Silver have been acting close."

Sonic turned to his surrogate brother and asked, "Like us?"

Tails shook his head. "No, not like brothers. Something more"

Knuckles chuckled and laughed, "What like father and son?"

Almost everyone laughed. Sonic was slapping his leg with Rainbow Dash leaning on him laughing. Pinkie was laughing on the ground like a child. Fluttershy was holding her hoof in front of her mouth to cover her giggles with Rarity joining her. The ones that wasn't laughing was Tails, Twilight and Aj as they all pondered about this.

Omega suddenly stepped into the conversation and said, "I believe that base on the fact, Shadow is indeed forming a father/son relationship with Silver"

They all turned their focus to the metal robot.

"Omega... um what facts?" Twilight asked nervously.

"My files indicate that Silver is indeed the biological son of Shadow" Omega said as everyone/everypony took a sip of juice to try to relax but suddenly spit it out and cough.

"What!?" Pinkie yelled as she took a few more sips before spitting them all out each time.

Rouge quickly got in Omega's face and yelled, "Explain!"

"My data banks was 1 year ago, to confirm the origin of Silver the Hedgehog. Based on all the data I have collected. There is a 99.9 percent that Silver is Shadow's son"

No of them knew what to say. Shadow is Silver's dad. That explains how Silver can use Chaos, He inherited from Shadow. Silver did say he never knew is dad and Shadow was captured in the future Silver was from.

Twilight sudden was hit with one question the hit her hard. A question she needed to know. She looked to Pinkie pie and saw she was thinking the same thing. or was thinking about cupcakes. As Shadow's 2 marefriends, they need to ask.

"Omega," twilight started. "Who is Silver's mother?"

All of their head shot up as they looked at Twilight. They all crowed around Omega wanting for the answer. focused completely on him.

"Possessing" Omaga said as he made a few beeping noises. "Error! File locked. Class S rank lock!"

They all groaned loudly. Rouge stepped forward and said, "Omaga unlock the file. Override code: 87378734868."

"Possessing...Denied. Higher rank needed" Omega replied to her.

Pinkie turned to Rogue and asked, "Whats he mean? How his higher then you?"

Fluttershy looked down shyly and said, "What about Shadow?"

"Haha why would Shadow hid this? Especially from Pinkie and I?" Twilight laughed nervously as she was thinking the same thing.

"Um Omega?" Flutershy asked nervously. "Who locked the file?"

"File put on lockdown by Shadow the Hedgehog"

They all gasp. Shadow knew Silver was his son. Thats why shadow accepted to train Silver in the ways of chaos. Thats why Shadow has been acting so close to Silver. Shadow was trying to make Silver stronger because Silver was still a novice in chaos. So Shadow was helping Silver learn to protect himself and be the father Silver didn't have.

Sonic was the first to recover from this shocking revelation. "Shadow is Silver's dad and he kept it a secret from all of us!"

"how could he!?" Rainbow Dash agreed with him. "I mean he should have told us."

"I think he was trying to keep this from Silver," Tails said. "He wants to be close to Silver without letting him know"

"But he could at least told us!" Rarity said. Something like this was like out of one of her favorite novels.

"We need to find out who the mother is!" Sonic said smirking as he knew something like this was gonna be very fun. "Shadow of course wont tell us, Silver doesn't know, and with Omega's file lock we're gonna need to find out on our own!"

"Um are you sure we should do this? I mean doesn't this seem wrong?" Spike asked as everyone looked at her before answering.

"No"


End file.
